Las rosas solo crecen en Diciembre
by Loti-miko
Summary: AU. Toothcup. Hiccup se ha mudado a su nuevo hogar en un intento por superar la muerte de su madre, allí un cierto Night Fury lo llevará a un mundo donde el dolor no existe y donde los fantasmas sí.
1. Frío

**Las rosas solo crecen en Diciembre**

**Capítulo 1 "Frío"**

De camino a su nuevo hogar, Hiccup se puso a pensar en las cosas que más odiaba de su vida.

La más horrible y triste era la muerte de su madre. Había ocurrido pocos meses atrás, y aunque el joven ya había superado la mayor parte de la pena, aún sentía un terrible dolor en el corazón cuando recordaba a la mujer y las cosas que ella hacía día con día. La vida no era igual sin sus ojos verdes y su inteligente sentido del humor.

La segunda era su falta de tacto social. El adolescente había crecido rodeado de libros y más libros. Su padre peleaba constantemente con su madre, diciéndole que no era sano leer, después de todo Hiccup solo era un niño. Pero Valhallamara no escuchaba, y consentía al pequeño en todo lo que podía. Un día, poco después de la muerte de su madre, Hiccup se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de como iniciar una conversación decente y decidió que dejar de intentar ser relajado y social era más fácil que estar en su cuarto, rodeado de todo lo que lo hacía sentirse bien.

La tercera era la nueva casa. Stoick, su padre, había llegado a odiar el lugar en el que antes vivían, había un recuerdo de Valhallamara en cada rincón, y lo único que el hombre quería hacer era caminar por los pasillos sin derrumbarse al recordar su ausencia. Por lo tanto, cuando al enorme pelirrojo le ofrecieron una nueva y hermosa morada en otro pueblo, éste aceptó de inmediato.

Y allí era donde se encontraba Hiccup. Recargado contra el suave respaldo de su transporte, mirando por la ventana empañada por el frío, preguntándose si todo esto serviría de algo, o si solo empeoraría las cosas.

Sus grandes ojos verdes, como los de su madre, se cerraron pesadamente. Había estado sentado por muchas horas y su cuerpo empezaba a dolerle por lo tieso que estaba. Hiccup suspiró y movió un poco los hombros en un intento por relajarse. El chico pasó su pequeña mano por su castaño cabello, abrió el vidrio que impedía el paso de aire fresco, y asomó la cabeza por la ventana. "¿Falta mucho?" Preguntó el joven hacía su padre, levantando ligeramente la voz para que lo escuchara desde donde maneaba la carroza.

Stoick rodó los ojos, la pregunta ya le resultaba molesta, pero respondió de todos modos. "10 minutos nada más."

Hiccup asintió, pero dejó que su cuerpo colgara un poco sobre el borde de la ventanilla. No esperaba otra respuesta. Su padre y otro hombre estaban llevando las cosas al nuevo hogar, guiando ambos carruajes por separado. Hiccup agradecía la ayuda, pero al mismo tiempo sentía un poco de resentimiento hacia el tipo que los llevaba, después de todo él fue quien había sugerido mudarse.

Finalmente, después de lo que parecía toda una vida, el adolescente vio a lo lejos los tejados del pueblo. Las montañas y los bosques se quedaron atrás para dar paso a caminos empedraros y casitas amontonadas. Eran de colores cálidos, todas tenían una pequeña chimenea y estaban adornadas de la misma forma. Una aliviada sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del joven y una ansiedad que no sabía que estaba allí se acumuló en su pecho. El lugar en sí, se dio cuenta Hiccup mientras pasaban por él, era bastante pintoresco y provincial. Había deliciosos aromas por todos lados, y la gente parecía contenta. Los niños jugaban en las calles, las mujeres hacían las compras, los hombres trabajan, etc.

El niño asombrado admiró la enorme catedral, que se ubicaba en el centro del pueblo, era enorme y la arquitectura era impresionante. Hiccup hizo una nota mental de regresar e intentar dibujarla. Tal vez, y solo tal vez, este lugar terminaría haciéndole bien tanto a él como a su padre después de todo. Tenía muchas distracciones.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el trío llegara a su destino. Hiccup prácticamente abrió la puerta del carruaje de una patada, ansioso por tocar tierra y echarse en el frío pasto. El joven respiró profundamente, aliviado por estirar su cuerpo. La felicidad, sin embargo, no duró mucho tiempo. Apenas el joven se levantó para ayudar con las maletas, el enorme tamaño de la casa pareció abrumarlo. La morada no era fea, al contrario, era extremadamente elegante, y el jardín era tan espacioso que Hiccup no dudó que sería una buena idea comprar un perro o algo que le diera un poco de vida. En realidad el adolescente no sabía si la casa era un sueño hecho realidad o una enorme prisión de cuatro paredes.

Stoick infló su pecho, orgulloso por permitirse su capricho, y tomó el morral que tenía las cosas personales de su hijo. Hiccup permanecía congelado, justo a lado de la puerta principal. "¿Bonita? ¿Te gusta?" Preguntó el hombre, arrojando con brusquedad, pero no con malas intenciones, la pequeña maleta a los hombros del castaño. Hiccup, acostumbrado a sus toscos modos, simplemente se acomodó la bolsa y asintió. Stoick rio un poco y abrió la puerta lentamente. "Espera a verla por dentro."

Y efectivamente, si por fuera se veía grande por dentro era enorme. En el momento en el que la inmensa puerta de madera se abrió, el primer pensamiento que cruzó por la cabeza del adolescente fue que hacer la limpieza del lugar le tomaría una eternidad. Hiccup sonrió y se encogió de hombros, la casa era perfecta. Stoick le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y le sugirió que fuera a elegir su habitación. "Yo me encargaré de las maletas."

El joven sonrió aun más y empezó a correr, subiendo las hermosas escaleras, ansioso por tener el privilegio de escoger primero. No quería admitirlo, pero la idea de que su padre y el otro hombre se encargaran del trabajo pesado lo había animado más de la cuenta.

Stoick lo vio alejarse, contento de poder brindarle un poco de alegría a su solitario hijo. La relación que ambos llevaban no era la más linda. Peleaban constantemente y por más que él lo intentara no podía entender a Hiccup, pero tal vez este era un paso en la dirección correcta. Además era un nuevo comienzo, si ambos ponían de su parte entonces podrían llevar la fiesta en paz. Valhallamara estaría orgullosa.

**XxXxXxX**

La librería, una sala de estar, y una recamara llena de extraños cuadros habían sido algunas de las habitaciones que Hiccup había explorado en los últimos 10 minutos. Todas tenían el mismo elegante tapiz, los viejos muebles y los mismos candelabros.

El adolescente ya había encontrado muchos lugares que podía convertir en su habitación, pero todos eran demasiado cerrados o simplemente no eran cómodos. Hiccup, sin embargo, estaba pasándosela de maravilla buscando el lugar perfecto. Era tanta su prisa por finalmente encontrar el lugar ideal que no se dio cuenta de la pared que se acercaba, y su cuerpo chocó duramente contra la madera.

Un quejido de dolor escapó de sus labios, pero éste fue opacado por el clásico sonido de un chirrido. Hiccup subió el rostro y vio con asombro como una escalera bajaba por el techo del pasillo. El niño se levantó rápidamente, preguntándose que demonios hace _eso _ahí, pero no dudó en subir los escalones, al principio con cuidado, por temor a que uno se rompiera, pero conforme iba avanzando el miedo se esfumó y aceleró el paso.

Una vez que llegó al final de éstas se asomó lentamente por la abertura. El pasaje llevaba a una especie de ático, eso era seguro, pero Hiccup supo de inmediato que no era un ático común y corriente. Una vez que el joven se adentró se dio cuenta de lo amplio que en verdad era. La ventana era increíblemente larga, cubierta por dos viejas cortinas. Había varios muebles por todos lados, pero estaban organizados. Una cama, y Hiccup torció la boca al notarlo, demasiado empolvada. El lugar era carismático, pero necesitaba una limpiadita. El castaño se preguntó se sería buena idea tomarla como habitación. Si, era más privada, sí, tenía una vista increíble, sí, era espaciosa. Definitivamente era ideal.

Pues, tal vez era una señal del destino haberse topado con ella. Hiccup dejó caer su morral al suelo y asintió. Este sería su nuevo hogar.

**XxX**

Las siguientes horas transcurrieron un poco atareadas. Stoick había escogido el primer cuarto que había visto y desempacó sus cosas apenas y encontró tiempo para hacerlo. Hiccup había corrido como loco al jardín, buscando las herramientas necesarias para limpiar su habitación, cuando unas cuatro o cinco jovencitas entraron por la puerta principal. Las chicas le dijeron que habían sido contratadas por su padre para ayudar con la limpieza de la casa, la cocina y otras tareas que se pudieran realizar. Al joven se le hizo un poco extraño que Stoick hubiera requerido tal servicio, después de todo él no era malo para ningún quehacer casero, pero agradeció la ayuda y se unió a ellas en la ardua labor.

Para el atardecer la casa rechinaba de limpia. Stoick había puesto todas las cosas en su lugar, y Hiccup gozaba de un cuarto libre de polvo. Las jovencitas escogieron los cuartos más sencillos de la casa para quedarse a dormir, y en esos momentos preparaban con gusto la cena. Hiccup las encontraba bastante divertidas, pues trataban de comportarse seriamente, pero siendo las adolescentes que eran les costaba un poco de trabajo. El chico había aprendido que eran muchachas huérfanas del pueblo, siempre buscando un trabajo, y cuando se les ofreció esta oportunidad no dudaron en tomarla. Hiccup asumió que el pago por sus servicios era comida y un lugar donde vivir. No le pareció una mala idea, pero decidió darles también su espacio.

Hiccup concluyó que lo único que podría hacer por ahora era regresar a su habitación y esperar a que ellas lo llamaran para cenar. Con pasos pesados, pues había trabajado toda la tarde, el niño subió a su nuevo refugio y jaló el cordón que cerraban las escaleras que permitían la entrada.

El castaño observó el lugar una vez más y se dejó caer en la nueva cama. Cuando las sábanas tocaron su cuello un sentimiento de soledad se apoderó de él. La voz de su madre resonó en sus oídos, y la imagen de ella sonriéndole apareció en su mente. Todo fue tan rápido e instantáneo que Hiccup dio un salto y se irguió, tragando saliva para calmarse un poco. Un vistazo más a la habitación agudizó el triste sentimiento que yacía en su pecho, y el chico se preguntó que demonios hacia en una cuidad extraña, en un lugar que no era su cuarto y con gente que no conocía. Sí, un capricho de su padre, pero ¿Qué acaso a él no le había asaltado la idea de que tal vez un nuevo hogar no era lo que necesitaban?

Pero Hiccup no pudo profundizar con sus sentimientos, ya que una leve y muy delicada brisa rozó su expuesto cuello. Un escalofrío recorrió toda su espalda, y se negó a irse. El chico miró hacia la ventana, pero ésta estaba cerrada, y la puerta-escalera tampoco estaba abierta. Pese a que solo había sido un viento encontrado, Hiccup no pudo quitarse de encima la extraña y súbita sensación. Al joven le tomó un minuto darse cuenta de que alguien, o algo, lo estaba observando. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Él no tenía idea, pero era la única cosa que se le ocurría. Además, su cuerpo no se había movido ni un centímetro desde que el cosquilleo se había apoderado de su cuerpo.

Hiccup tuvo la urgencia de salir corriendo, pero justo cuando iba a pararse para liberarse de aquel frio que súbitamente se impregnaba en la habitación, un pensamiento llegó a su cabeza. Este era su cuarto. Huir de él era extremadamente ridículo, una idea absurda. Había una simple explicación para lo que estaba sintiendo, el ático era la parte más aislada de la casa, seguramente el viento que entraba por las ventanas chocaba con el que entraba por la puerta y eso causaba las corrientes heladas que sentía ahora. Pero si esa era la razón… ¿entonces por qué aún sentía que alguien lo miraba?

El castaño negó con la cabeza y se recostó en la suave cama. En cualquier momento las criadas gritarían su nombre para informarle que la cena estaba lista y él tendría un pretexto para salir corriendo de su habitación. El cualquier momento, en cualquier momento…

**XxXxXX**

Pero ese momento jamás llegó. Cuando Hiccup abrió sus ojos y miró los alrededores se le hizo evidente que ya era de madrugada. Todo estaba oscuro y no se oía nada. Pero cuando su visón se aclaró el joven se dio cuenta de que no estaba caliente en su cama, o a salvo detrás de las paredes de su ático. Simplemente no había nada.

Hiccup se puso de pie y simplemente decidió que caminar en línea recta era una buena idea. ¡Por supuesto que era una buena idea! Era obvio que tenía que hacer eso. O al menos así era lo que le decía su subconsciente, porque el joven se encontraba soñando.

Sin embargo, su recorrido fue abruptamente interrumpido por una profunda voz perdida en las sombras.

"_¿Qué haces aquí?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**PUFF. Nuevo fic. :B **

**Derp. Sé que no he terminado el otro pero en verdad quiero escribir esta cosa! D: Es Toothcup gente. Así que quedan advertidos aquellos que no sientan amor por esta parejita. Para los que si la amamos entonces espero que disfruten la historia tanto como a mi me gusta escribirla. :D**

**Pues aquí está el primer capitulo! Estoy muy emocionada por escribir el resto, y aun más por leer sus opiniones al respecto! Así que si son tan amables de dejar un review entonces los amaré por siempre! Y les daré una galleta! ;D**

**Muchas gracias! :D**


	2. De los sueños a la vida

**Capítulo 2**

_"**De los sueños a la vida"**_

"_¿Qué haces aquí?"_

Hiccup apretó los dientes y tensó su cuerpo. La tranquilidad que había sentido hasta ese momento se desvaneció por completo, siendo remplazada por un súbito miedo. El muchacho finalmente se hizo consciente de lo que lo rodeaba, y tragó saliva al darse cuenta de que no era más que rocas enormes y un poco de neblina acariciándolas suavemente. Un escenario bastante peculiar.

"_¿Qué haces aquí?" _Repitió la voz, está vez con un tono mas impaciente.

Hiccup giró su cabeza varias veces, intentado localizar el origen de la presencia. Sin embargo, su boca se movió antes de que su cerebro le dijera que no lo hiciera, y dijo: "No lo se. Solo desperté aquí."

Unos ojos verdes aparecieron en la distancia, detrás de una roca y Hiccup se llevó la mano al pecho. "_No me refiero _aquí." Aclaró la voz. "_¿Qué haces en esta casa? ¿Por qué entraste?"_

El castaño frunció el ceño ante la extraña pregunta, y dejó que ésta entrara en su cabeza. Al niño se le ocurrió contarle a la voz la historia desde el principio, pero entonces se dio cuenta justo a tiempo de que eso sería estúpido. A la voz no le interesaba eso, si ésta quería una respuesta concisa él se la daría.

"Porque aquí vivo".

"_No es cierto". _Respondió de inmediato la presencia.

Hiccup se indignó. ¿Lo estaba llamando mentiroso? "¡Si lo es!".

"_¡Que no!"._

"¡Que sí!"

"_¡Que no!"_

"¡Que sí!" Volvió a decir el niño, parando la trompa. Entonces una extraña mano se asomó por la roca y los ojos verdes pronto se hicieron parte de un rostro que el joven aún no logró distinguir. Fue cuando una idea se cruzó por su cabeza. Tragando saliva, Hiccup continuó. "Sí vivo aquí, y viviré aquí por los siguientes 50 años."

El extraño, que empezó a tomar forma, lo señaló con un oscuro dedo. "_¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Yo he vivido aquí por más de 100 años. Esta es mi casa."_

Hiccup asimiló la información. ¿O sea que _eso_ era un fantasma? Apresurándose a continuar con su plan, el castaño se cruzó de brazos. "Pues yo me he escondido en el ático por mucho tiempo." Mintió el joven y dio unos pasos hacia atrás. "Me escondo allí desde que puedo recordar."

La presencia, que en realidad se convertía en algo más material, se asomó más y Hiccup se dio cuenta de que éste tenía figura humana, aunque los detalles aún estaban escondidos tras las sombras. Los ojos verdes se cerraron un segundo y se abrieron con extrema lentitud. Sus borrosas piernas dieron unos pasos hacia adelante, y la luz iluminó su cuerpo. El aliento se escapó de los pulmones del castaño.

Un joven, Hiccup asumió que de unos 17 o 18 años, estaba a unos metros de distancia. Su cabello era negro y bastante alborotado. Su piel morena a veces era manchada por lo que parecían ser escamas de un azul oscuro. Pese a que había pasado lo que Hiccup quería que pasara, que la presencia se mostrara ante él, Hiccup se dio cuenta de que no podía controlar su cuerpo, no podía moverse y para ser honestos, ni quería. ¿Por qué? Ni idea.

"_Es verdad." _Dijo el peculiar muchacho, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, y con una calma que no concordaba con su ánimo anterior. _"Te has escondido en un ático mucho tiempo. Nunca has salido de él." _El hombre se acercó hacia el castaño y el lugar en el que estaban empezó a cambiar. Hiccup miró hacia los lados bruscamente y sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando las rocas fueron remplazadas por enormes libros, y la oscura profundidad se transformó en un tapiz azul bastante familiar. El niño miró hacia abajo y cerró sus puños al darse cuenta de que no tenía piso en el cual pararse, y la caída que experimentó fue tan lenta que en un momento se preguntó si moriría o si seguiría cayendo eternamente mientras a su alrededor la negra atmosfera se transformaba en un recuerdo de su antiguo cuarto y las palabras del muchacho resonaron una y otra vez en su cabeza: _atrapado en un ático._

Hiccup miró hacia arriba y a lo lejos distinguió los mismos ojos verdes que le habían espantado momentos atrás. El castaño entrecerró sus ojos y alcanzó a ver que las facciones de la criatura no estaban adornadas de venganza, o de placer por verlo caer, más bien, y Hiccup quiso golpearse por si quiera darse cuenta, de que en su rostro abundaba la curiosidad y el miedo.

En el momento en el que Hiccup estiró su mano, un intento vano por alcanzar al muchacho, algo golpeó su espalda y el mundo se obscureció.

"¡Noo!"

Hiccup dejó escapar el grito contenido, y al abrir sus ojos se dio cuenta de que estaba en su nueva casa, y que se había quedado dormido mientras esperaba que las muchachas lo llamaran a cenar. La prueba de ello era un plato lleno de comida fría olvidado en la mesita que estaba a lado de su cama. El joven se inclinó hacia adelante y llevó su mano a su cabellera, su cabeza le dolía un poco. ¿Qué había sido ese sueño? Se había sentido tan real, ¿Y a que se refería el muchacho con lo del ático? Hiccup se encogió un poco al darse cuenta de que tal vez entendía lo que ese tipo le había querido decir, pero admitirlo era una cosa completamente diferente. Para ser honestos, Hiccup tenía miedo de aceptar que había vivido cómodamente atrapado en su cabeza toda su vida. Él no quería verse a si mismo como un mártir, o algo peor: un cobarde.

Pero el niño se sacudió estos pensamientos de la cabeza y se levantó de la suave cama. El sol aún no había salido completamente, pero el cielo ya no estaba tan oscuro, así que Hiccup decidió que era la mejor hora para empezar su día. Después de lavarse la cara y cambiarse de ropa, el castaño sacó un ligero abrigo de su nuevo closet y bajó por la puerta secreta que daba al pasillo de la casa. Caminó lo mas silenciosamente que pudo, para no despertar ni a su padre ni a las chicas de la limpieza, y finalmente llegó a la puerta que daba al jardín, a Hiccup le encantaba despertarse antes que todos los demás, tenía la sensación de que había ganado horas extras para ese día, lo cual hacía que el joven se sintiera calmado, al abrir la puerta el helado aire le pegó en la cara, pero fue una sensación refrescante. Hiccup sonrió al pisar la húmeda hierba y anduvo caminando por la enorme masa verde por un rato.

El lugar estaba olvidado, pero aún tenía potencial para ser un bello jardín. Su madre habría tomado la iniciativa para mejorarlo, pero ahora que no estaba la tarea recaía el Hiccup, o a él le gustaba pensar eso. El castaño no sabía mucho de jardinería, pero había ayudado a Valhallamara de niño, y recordaba las cosas más básicas, además sería un buen pasatiempo.

"Que bueno que ya despertaste".

Hiccup sintió que la sangre se secó de su cuerpo y reconoció la voz que lo había espantado. Puso una cara de fastidio al voltear su rostro para ver a su padre. "Casi me matas, no vuelvas a asustarme así."

Stoick solo rio un poco y se adentró al jardín. "¿Un Haddock? Nosotros…"

"Jamás nos asustamos". Dijo Hiccup, terminando la frase. Había escuchado las mismas palabras toda su vida y había aprendido a odiarlas. Sin embargo, siendo el buen hijo que era, el castaño nunca se atrevió a contradecir a su padre. Él no sería responsable de romper la relación que tenía con Stoick.

El hombre asintió complacido. "Si, nunca nos tomarán por sorpresa." Y entonces sus ojos azules se oscurecieron un poco, y su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca de tristeza. Sus hombros cayeron y la mañana se hizo mas fría.

"Papá…" Susurró Hiccup, no estando seguro de que iba a decir, pero con la certeza de que tenía que intervenir y romper la atmosfera a la que tanto se había acostumbrado. Pero Stoick sacudió un poco su cabeza y apretó los dientes, un gesto que espantó solo un poco a su hijo, y luego volteó a verlo. "¿Y bien? ¿Ya estás listo?"

Hiccup agradeció el cambio de tema, sin embargo al segundo siguiente supo a lo que se refería su padre y su ánimo volvió a decaer. La escuela. Posteriormente a que Valhallamara muriera, y es que parecía que su vida se dividía en dos partes, antes de la muerte de mamá y después de ésta, Hiccup le rogaba a su padre que lo dejara ir a aprender con los otros niños. Stoick decía que solo les llenaban la cabeza de tonterías, su hijo seguiría el negocio familiar, matar bestias peligrosas para después venderlas al mejor postor, pero después de que su esposa falleciera, el hombre no supo que hacer con su hijo en la casa todo el día, y para su mala suerte al niño se le había acabado toda la motivación para ir con otros jóvenes de su edad. Pero él era el padre, el jefe de la casa, y si decía que su hijo asistiría a la escuela, entonces así sería.

Hiccup no pensaba lo mismo. Pero obedecía de todos modos. Así que el niño suspiró, puso su mala cara y asintió. "Si."

* * *

El sol acarició la piel del castaño apenas éste bajó del carruaje. Hiccup le dio unas palmaditas al caballo y dio la vuelta, listo para enfrentar las horas interminables de incomodidad social. Escuchó como su transporte se alejaba y por un momento consideró salir corriendo del lugar. Pero se lo pensó mejor, no era la mejor de las ideas y seguramente su padre se enteraría. El chico infló el pecho y miró el edificio, era un poco viejo, rodeado de arbustos y flores. Los murmullos y las risas atravesaban las gruesas paredes de ladrillo. Hiccup tragó saliva. ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Cuando el adolescente abrió las puertas de madera, todos los alumnos callaron y voltearon a verlo. En realidad no eran muchos chicos. Dos jovencitas y tres muchachos. Los cinco lo miraron de arriba abajo y arquearon las cejas.

"_Aquí vamos otra vez". _Pensó Hiccup, que se dirigió a un asiento vacío, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para ignorar a los presentes.

"¿Haddock?" Preguntó la voz del maestro. El castaño levantó la mirada ante la mención de su apellido, esperaba encontrarse con un profesor bastante normal, pero éste era algo… peculiar. Su cabello rubio estaba escondido en un extraño gorro blanco, y su barba peinada en dos trenzas, sin mencionar que le faltaban un brazo y una pierna. Hiccup sacudió un poco su cabeza, no quería parecer descortés, y tartamudeó algo parecido a "a sus ordenes". Unas risitas se escucharon detrás de él.

"Muy bien, pues bienvenido". Dijo el hombre, con una brillante sonrisa, y Hiccup casi se golpeó la cabeza al notar que también le faltaba un diente. ¿Desde cuando era tan fijado? La voz del maestro nuevamente llegó a sus oídos, pero él no prestó mucha atención, simplemente se dedicó a hacer unos garabatos en su pedazo de pergamino, hasta que una chica resopló y dijo:

"Brujas, obviamente."

Hiccup frunció el ceño. ¿Brujas? Un tema interesante, y poco común donde él solía vivir. Con mucha discreción el castaño volteó a ver a la chica. Su cabello rubio estaba atado a una trenza, dos mechones cubriendo sus mejillas. Tenía grandes ojos azules y vestía con colores claros. Sin duda era muy bonita, pero su expresión de enojo arruinaba sus suaves facciones. Ella pareció sentir su mirada, porque torció la boca y se cruzó de brazos.

"Muy bien, Astrid". La premió el maestro, Hiccup recordó que su nombre era Gobber, y éste caminó hacia los jóvenes. Sus gordas manos tenían varios libros, repartiéndolos a los presentes. Hiccup dio un saltito cuando el suyo cayó súbitamente en su escritorio, levantando una ligera capa de polvo. "Sé que ustedes son muy valientes y no necesitan que un viejo como yo les diga que hacer, pero no quiero que anden por allí en misiones suicidas. Tienen que ser muy listos contra estas bestias."

Otro de los muchachos, de cabello negro y complexión musculosa, hizo su texto a un lado. "Son tonterías, solo tienes que quemarlas y se mueren. Punto." El chico que estaba a su lado, un rubio de cara alargada, se hecho a reír.

"Yo creo que es un tema fascinante. Ayer encontré unos libros viejos en el ático de mi casa con todo tipo de relatos. Mi padre dice que si sigo así pronto podré identificarlas con relativa facilidad." Se apresuró a decir el tercer muchacho, su robusto cuerpo se movía con algo de nerviosismo.

El de cabello negro se golpeó la frente y su amigo solo rio un poco más. "Cállate, Tuffnut. Eres un imbécil". Dijo su hermana gemela, dándole un puñetazo en el brazo.

Hiccup sonrió, entretenido con el espectáculo. A veces disfrutaba más de la vida siendo un espectador, y no alguien que pudiera arruinar las cosas con sus actos.

"Fishlegs tiene razón, muchachos. Lo más importante es saber identificarlas antes de cometer un error garrafal. Podrían arrepentirse, ¿saben?" Contestó Gobber, cruzando los brazos… bueno, brazo. "No tienen idea de lo que son capaces esas malditas sirvientas de satanás." Su pesada figura cayó sobre el escritorio de los gemelos. "Ellas saben como atraer a un humano. Se deslizan por las calles de nuestro pueblo, siempre en el silencio más lúgubre que puede haber. Te seducirán y pronto sus encantos se transformarán en dientes filosos con restos de carne, sus ojos estarán inyectados en sangre y su piel apestará a carne podrida."

Los seis adolescentes contuvieron la respiración. Gobber rio un poco y se rascó la sucia barba. "Sí, en efecto, las brujas son muy engañosas. Por eso es que antes de meterse con ellas deben saber como alejarse de ellas, para regresar después con refuerzos. Recuerden, una bruja solitaria jamás podrá contra dos hombres o más." Astrid asintió vigorosamente y apretó los puños.

El resto de la clase no fue tan aburrido como Hiccup pensó que sería. El tema de las brujas, al parecer, era el favorito y el joven había llenado su pergamino de anotaciones y más garabatos, esta vez dedicados a las hechiceras del demonio. Todo parecía ir mucho mejor de lo esperado, hasta que llegó el momento de regresar a casa. El castaño caminaba tranquilamente por el pueblo, observando a los desconocidos y preguntándose cual de ellos podría estar al servicio del mal, ¡vaya!, las clases lo iban a volver loco, cuando una fuerte mano lo tomó por el cuello y lo arrastró a un callejón.

"Miren al pequeñín". Dijo una voz, y Hiccup reconoció a Snotlout, el muchacho de cabello negro de la clase. "¿Crees que estás listo para enfrentar los problemas de este pueblo, niño?" Tuffnut obscureció lo poco que entraba de sol por las paredes y escupió. "Enclenques como tu no duran ni una semana."

Hiccup apretó los ojos y los dientes. ¡Justo lo que necesitaba! Una paliza de bienvenida.

"Te recomendamos que te mantengas alejado, o te daremos una demostración de como hacemos las cosas por aquí." Snotlout miró hacia arriba, como si una idea hubiera llegado a su hueca cabeza y una cínica sonrisa cruzó por sus delgados y secos labios. "Pensándolo mejor, creo que te daré una probadita ahora."

Hiccup apenas tuvo tiempo para subir los brazos, cuando el puño del chico llegó a su mejilla izquierda. La sensación no era nueva, sus amigos en su antiguo hogar se encargaban de darle lecciones cada que podían atraparlo. Aun así le dolió igual.

"¿Qué están haciendo?" Preguntó Astrid desde lejos. "No tenemos tiempo para tonterías, ¡Vámonos!"

Y así como habían llegado, el dúo salió corriendo, dejándolo en la oscuridad de la pequeña calle. Hiccup se quedó en el suelo un momento, increíblemente irritado con lo que había pasado. El castaño se levantó con lentitud y recogió sus pertenencias. Un gruñido salió de su boca para luego ser remplazado por una vacía risa. ¿Qué acaso tenía un letrero pegado en la espalda que decía: "golpéame"? ¿Era una broma del destino?

Hiccup suspiró y, derrotado, regresó a su nuevo hogar.

* * *

"¿Cómo te fue un tu primer día de escuela?" Preguntó Stoick cuando padre e hijo se sentaron a cenar. Las jovencitas atendiéndolos en cada momento.

"Bien."

"¿Qué te pareció tu maestro?"

"Bien."

Stoick se chupó el interior del labio y le dio otro mordisco a su enorme bistec. Masticó vigorosamente y tomó un poco del vino que tenía a lado. Una vez que hubo tragado todo volvió a dirigirse a su hijo. "¿Hiciste nuevos amigos?"

"Bien."

Las muchachas rieron un poco y se retiraron a la cocina, donde ellas comerían. No querían interrumpir tan interesante reunión.

Hiccup dio unos cuantos bocados a su propia cena, su fleco tapando el ojo morado que Snotlout le había regalado. No quería que su padre armara una escena, o peor, que lo viera con esa mirada de decepción siempre que fallaba en ser un _hombre_.

"Hiccup, sé que no tenías muchas ganas de ir, pero es lo mejor para los dos." Comentó su padre. Como siempre tomando sus decisiones por el, decidiendo que le convenía y que no.

El castaño había lidiado con estas situaciones muchas veces en su vida, pero esta vez no tenía ganas de exigirle a su padre un poco de consideración. Su mente solo le decía que era hora de dormir. Hiccup simplemente se dedicó a darle su avión, y Stoick se conformaba con eso. Mientras el chico obedeciera no había problemas.

El adolescente agradeció la comida y se arrastró a su cuarto. Escuchó desde el pasillo como las jovencitas le daban las buenas noches a su padre y como se apresuraban a limpiar el comedor. Las escaleras que lo llevaban a su cuarto bajaron y éste subió, agradeciendo la privacidad.

Hiccup encendió unas velas y se miró en el espejo que había pegado en la pared. Ya había visto el golpe antes, cuando había llegado a casa, pero estaba empeorando. De verse algo magullado, ahora se veía un poco negro. Tardaría unos días en irse. ¡Genial! Evitar a Stoick por tanto tiempo sería difícil.

Con el ánimo en los suelos, Hiccup saltó a la cama. Se cubrió con las sábanas, que jamás se habían sentido tan suaves, y cerró sus ojos. El sueño no tardó en llegar, prometiendo un mejor mañana.

* * *

Nuevamente se encontraba caminando en ese extraño lugar. Sin embargo, esta vez estaba consiente de lo que estaba pasando. Hiccup sabía que estaba soñando.

Sus largas piernas siguieron el mismo pasaje que había recorrido por primera vez una noche atrás, sabía que al final del camino se encontraría con alguien, o al menos eso esperaba. Pero no fue así, cuando las extrañas rocas aparecieron no había rastro del joven.

Hiccup se preguntó por qué, pero tampoco se desesperó por la ausencia de éste. En lugar de intentar averiguar que pasaba, el joven simplemente se sentó en el suelo. La tierra mojada humedecía su ropa, pero a él no le molestó, la sensación desaparecería en unos minutos. Su mano izquierda jugó con los pequeños granitos del suelo, haciendo figuras al azar. Hiccup amaba dibujar. Trazó animales fantásticos, el rostro de una mujer y una flor un poco deforme. El adolescente pensó que se dedicaría a hacer eso toda la noche, y la idea no le molestó, pero alguien tenía otros planes.

"_¿Qué te pasó?" _

Hiccup interrumpió sus acciones inmediatamente, asustado ante la súbita aparición de la voz. Sus ojos verdes voltearon a todas partes, intentando localizar a la extraña criatura. Entonces lo vio, estaba detrás de una roca, observándolo.

"¿De que hablas?" Preguntó Hiccup con cautela.

El muchacho llevó su mano a su propio ojo izquierdo, y Hiccup pensó que eran los ojos más enigmáticos que había visto en su vida. Sabía que el ser se refería al moretón, así que se encogió de hombros.

"Al parecer mis nuevos amigos piensan que soy el perfecto blanco para sus puños". Contestó lleno de sarcasmo y volviendo a su tarea: dibujar.

El fantasma juntó sus cejas, era lo más extraño que había oído. _"¿A que te refieres?"_

Hiccup subió la mirada y torció la boca en una sonrisa comprensiva. Tal vez había que ser más claros con él. "Quiero decir que ellos creen que es divertido golpearme. Ya sabes, como un deporte."

La criatura movió su nariz, analizando toda la información que se le estaba dando. Sabía que lo que le habían hecho al humano estaba mal, pero no pudo encontrar palabras para consolarlo, es más, ¿debía hacerlo? Ni idea.

Debido a que el muchacho no dijo nada, Hiccup supuso que le daban igual sus problemas, él era igual a todos los demás. No era algo que lo pusiera molesto, pero si le lastimaba un poco. Ni siquiera un fantasma se interesaba por él.

Ignorar sus circunstancias era algo en lo que él se había convertido un experto, así que siguió dibujando, pero esta vez no tenía el ánimo para hacer algo complejo, así que solo garabateó algunas rayas, círculos o espirales. Estaba a punto de dibujar su tercer corazón cuando una luz le llamó la atención. Hiccup se dio cuenta de que provenía de la tierra, debajo de uno de sus bosquejos. ¡Y entonces el dibujo se levantó!

Hiccup se echó hacia atrás, sus ojos abiertos como platos. La figura en sí no estaba formada de tierra, sino de varias luces de colores y se mantenía a flote a unos centímetros de distancia. De repente todos sus garabatos empezaron a elevarse también, los brillantes colores contrastaban con la gris atmósfera. El castaño se levantó lentamente, sin quitarle la vista al espectáculo. Era tan hermoso. El adolescente no pudo resistir la tentación tocar, pero cuando lo hizo el garabato correspondiente desapareció.

"¡_Hey! Cuidado con eso, no son fáciles de hacer, ¿sabes?" _Dijo el fantasma, recordándole al niño que, efectivamente, aún seguía ahí.

Hiccup lo miraba embelesado, no creyendo lo que estaba pasando, pero asintió. Sus dibujos empezaban a amontonarse, y él no quería destruiros, así que con todo el cuidado posible empezó a caminar entre ellos, concentrado en no tocar ninguno.

Lo que al principio parecía ser una tarea difícil pronto se transformó en diversión. El castaño daba vueltas y vueltas, brincaba un poco e incluso rodaba por el suelo.

Las risas que salían de sus labios llamaron la atención del fantasma, que mantenía sus ojos fijos en el humano. No sabía que se había apoderado de él, pero se sentía atraído hacia el niño. Era una criatura fascinante, no nueva, pero sí diferente. La criatura admitió a si mismo que estaba lleno de curiosidad por aquel adolescente.

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando el humano salió del laberinto de ilusiones y tropezó con una roca, cayendo sobre él. El fantasma se sorprendió un poco al darse cuenta de que el joven no pesaba nada. Éste, por su parte, se apresuró a alejarse de la criatura, pidiendo perdón varias veces. _Por Dios, que vergüenza. _Pensó Hiccup, alejando la mirada de la criatura.

"_¿Cómo te llamas?" _Preguntó el fantasma, ignorando la mirada inquisitiva que el humano le dio.

"Hiccup." Respondió el adolescente sin pensar, ¿y como podría hacerlo? Las manos del ser se estiraron y tocaron su rostro, el castaño se dio cuenta de que en lugar de uñas tenía unas garras negras, pero éstas tocaron con delicadeza la piel en la que el muchacho había recibido el golpe, dando pequeños circulitos.

"_Hiccup."_ Repitió este y sonrió, mostrando unos afilados colmillos.

* * *

"Joven, lamento despertarlo, pero llegará tarde a la escuela." Dijo una de las mucamas.

Nuevamente sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, pero esta vez no hubo grito. El adolescente, que ya había pasado por la misma situación, solo asintió y dio las gracias.

Esperó a que la chica saliera de su cuarto para levantarse y correr a limpiarse. El sueño estaba presente en su mente, pero no podía analizarlo aún, al menos no con tanto retraso, Hiccup odiaba ser impuntual.

Antes de salir de la casa, el joven se dio un vistazo en el espejo para volver a ocultar el golpe con su fleco, pero cuando su imagen se reflejó en éste, Hiccup se congeló.

El moretón ya no estaba.

* * *

YAY! Capítulo dooos! :D Pues bien, creo que el capitulo no quedó tan mal. Si encuentran errores de ortografía pido perdón, aunque leo dos veces lo que escribo luego se me escapan, y no tengo Beta. ¿Alguien quiere serlo? ¿SI? *u*

Muchas gracias por los reviews que me dejaron, ustedes son los que me hacen continuar con mi historia, y en verdad me gustaría saber que piensan para que pueda mantener el ritmo. O si tienen sugerencias que darme también son más que bienvenidas.

Gracias de nuevo, hasta el próximo capi!


	3. Pintemos el mundo

**Capítulo 3**

"_**Pintemos el mundo"**_

Cuando Hiccup llegó a la escuela la siguiente mañana, se topó con una situación un tanto inusual. Los cinco adolescentes estaban reunidos, y un muy molesto Gobber los estaba regañando. El castaño estiró su boca y miró hacia abajo, caminando directo a su asiento, no quería parecer descortés y acercarse para escuchar. Sin embargo, la fuerte voz de su maestro era difícil de ignorar y Hiccup hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no voltearse y ser un metiche.

"¿Cuántas veces les he dicho que se alejen se ese lugar? ¿Qué fue lo que vimos ayer? ¡Aléjense de las malditas brujas!"

Hiccup respiró hondo y se quedó quieto, un intento para oír mejor. "Me ponen en un predicamento, niños. No quiero meterlos en problemas con sus padres, pero esto es muy arriesgado."

"Podemos cuidarnos solos." Dijo una voz femenina. Astrid, no había duda. "Nos has enseñado bien."

Pasaron unos segundos, nadie dijo nada. Hiccup se imaginó a Gobber masajeándose la sien.

"Esa mujer, bruja o no, no es su asunto. Denle tiempo al tiempo, cuando sea el momento, nos encargaremos del asunto."

Y la conversación se dio por terminada. Hiccup rápidamente abrió su libro y fingió leer mientras los demás ocupaban sus asientos. ¿Una mujer-bruja? Ciertamente sonaba interesante, pero si era verdad que había una bruja suelta por ahí, ¿Por qué nadie había intentado capturarla? El joven ojeó las páginas distraídamente hasta que Fishlegs se sentó pesadamente cerca de él. Hiccup apretó los labios y dejó el texto a un lado. Se preguntó si era buena idea sacarle información al chico, no era como si fuera a utilizarla para algo…

"¿Y quien es esta… señora?" Preguntó el joven inmediatamente después de analizar su situación, inclinándose un poco para que su compañero lo oyera mejor. Fishlegs volteó su cabeza y lo miró, juntando las cejas. Hiccup sonrió con un poco de torpeza, tal vez no había sido la mejor de sus ideas, sin embargo, cuando el rubio se mordió los labios y curvó su espalda para acercarse a él, el castaño supo que lo había logrado.

"La gente cree que es una bruja porque lleva generaciones y generaciones siendo una vieja, y no ha muerto." Eso fue todo. Fishlegs tomó sus cosas rápidamente y se sumergió en su mundo de la lectura. Hiccup suspiró y entrecerró los ojos. Una parte de él se moría por ir a buscarla y descubrir si era verdad que era una hechicera. No era su culpa, su curiosidad siempre lo había metido en problemas después de todo. Además sería divertido, sin mencionar interesante. ¿Qué podría pasar? Hiccup asintió, intentando convencerse a si mismo y por el resto de la mañana intentó prestar atención a lo que su maestro Gobber les decía. Sin éxito, claro está.

Cuando el robusto hombre les dio permiso de irse, Hiccup no perdió el tiempo y salió de la pequeña escuela, sin embargo, en lugar de ir directo a casa el joven se quedó esperando a que sus compañeros salieran también. Estaba nervioso, de eso no había duda, no solo tendría que verse cara a cara con los dos matones que le habían regalado un ojo morado, también tendría que convencerlos de que lo dejaran ir con ellos, y eso si los cinco planeaban ir de nuevo a buscar a la bruja.

La figura de Astrid se abrió paso entre las puertas, seguida de los demás adolescentes. El grupo hablaba rápidamente, y caminaban despacio. Hiccup tragó saliva y se atrevió a acercarse a ellos, fue entonces cuando escuchó la cínica risa de la rubia. "¡Que pregunta más tonta! Vamos a regresar." Tuffnut, el rubio que tenía cara de tonto, agitó sus puños en el aire. "¡Si!"

Hiccup frunció el seño y miró hacia arriba. ¿Por qué Dios le estaba dejando las cosas tan fácilmente? De cualquier manera era ahora o nunca. El castaño tomó aire y se acercó a los jóvenes, no estaba seguro de como empezar con su petición, pero cuando se hizo obvio que todos se habían percatado de su presencia, Hiccup simplemente abrió la boca.

"Quisiera ir con ustedes." Fue lo primero que salió. Los cinco pares de ojos lo miraban con extrañeza, pero no pasaron muchos segundos para que Snotlout hablara primero.

"¿Un debilucho como tú? Creí que había dejado las cosas claras contigo." El joven de cabello oscuro escupió al suelo, y se acercó peligrosamente a Hiccup, superándolo en fuerza y estatura. El castaño, sin embargo, estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de tratos, y no dejó que el muchacho lo intimidara, al menos por ahora.

"¿Qué no es mejor ir en grupos?" Se apresuró a contestar Hiccup, mirando sobre el hombro de Snotlout hacia Astrid, que seguramente era la líder. Al parecer había captado su atención, así que el adolescente continuó. "Hay que tener refuerzos, ¿no?" Intentó nuevamente el joven, citando a Gobber.

Ruffnut, la gemela de Tuffnut, silbó un poco, y le dio un puñetazo juguetón a Fishlegs. "Mira, mira, no eres el único que pone atención en clase." Snotlout simplemente rodó los ojos y acercó sus puños a la quijada del chico. "Basta de tonterías."

"Pero tiene razón". Habló Astrid, interrumpiendo a su amigo, y le dedicó una mirada llena de irritación. No era secreto que el chico estaba enamorado de ella, pero solo lograba molestar a la chica aún más, por lo que no quiso empeorar la situación y se hizo a un lado. "Puedes venir."

Hiccup asintió y miró de reojo a Snotlout, que lo señaló con un sucio dedo. El chico rio nerviosamente y se apresuró para no quedarse atrás.

* * *

"¿Qué estamos haciendo?" Preguntó Hiccup al ver a Fishlegs y Tuffnut mover unas rocas. Los seis se habían alejado un poco de la villa, y ahora estaban detrás de una vieja casa.

"No vamos a asustar a una bruja con solo nuestras caras, ¿sabes?" Dijo Ruffnut, sonriéndole. El castaño se encogió de hombros, regresando su atención a lo que los demás estaban haciendo. Astrid le dio las gracias a sus amigos y metió la mano en el oscuro y gran hoyo que había dejado la ausencia de las rocas, cuando la sacó un hacha venía con ella.

"¡Que demonios!" Gritó Hiccup, tomando un paso hacia atrás. Definitivamente las armas no se le habían cruzado por la cabeza cuando decidió involucrarse en esto.

Astrid soltó una carcajada genuina, pero esta no hizo nada para relajar a su nuevo compañero. "Tranquilo, se como manejar una de estas." Y para probar su punto, la chica movió su 'juguete' con gracia de mano a mano. "Si he de apuntar a algo será a una bruja, no a tu cabeza."

"Gracias por aclarármelo". Tartamudeó el joven, con un poco de sarcasmo en su voz. Esperó a que los demás sacaran sus propias herramientas y no se sorprendió cuando a él le tocó un escudo en lugar de una espada o una lanza.

"¿Listos?" Preguntó Astrid, saliendo del oscuro callejón.

Hiccup no pudo evitar contestarle. "¡Listos!"

* * *

Hiccup los siguió hasta las solitarias catacumbas del pueblo. A lo lejos el joven vislumbró un puente, y debajo de él estaban las contaminadas y sucias aguas que la villa desechaba. "Que lindo lugar." Comentó el joven, tapándose la nariz.

"Oh, espera a ver debajo de esto, amigo." Sonrió Tuffnut, inclinándose y destapando la alcantarilla.

Astrid fue la primera en saltar, y Hiccup los miró a todos, preguntándose si eso era parte del plan. Obtuvo su respuesta cuando Snotlout fue tras ella, seguido por Tuffnut y Ruffnut, que pelearon para ver quien se lanzaba primero.

"Adelante, yo siempre tapo la entrada." Le dijo Fishlegs. El castaño asintió, se arrodillo frente al abismo, y se inclinó para ver a lo que se enfrentaba. No solo apestaba, todo estaba completamente oscuro. "Vamos." Lo apuró el rubio.

Hiccup dejó escapar un exasperado suspiro, y metió primero sus piernas, solo para que unas manos las tomaran y lo jalaran hacia abajo. Un grito salió de sus labios al caer, pero fue interrumpido con el suelo tocando sus pies. No era tanta distancia de arriba hasta el suelo como él había calculado. "¡No seas tan lento, inútil!" Dijo Snotlout. La luz que entraba desde la salida fue bloqueada cuando Fishlegs bajó, y un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del joven, que había ignorado por completo el insulto. Los ojos de los cinco no tardaron en acostumbrarse a la poca luz que se filtraba por el lugar, y fue Astrid quien habló primero.

"Muy bien, síganme."

Hiccup apretó fuerte el escudo contra su cuerpo y permitió que Ruffnut le diera un ligero empujón para que empezara a caminar. El lugar era detestable. El único sonido que se escuchaba era el del agua, que pasaba cerca de ahí, y sus pisadas. ¿Por qué estaban aquí en primer lugar? Él pensaba que las brujas tendrían un mejor estilo de vida que esto. Nadie en sus cabales accedería a construir una casa aquí.

"No puedo esperar para cortar la garganta de esa mujer." Dijo Snotlout. Hiccup pensó que la conversación seguiría con ese tema, pero Astrid inmediatamente dejó de caminar y se giró con un ágil movimiento. El castaño distinguió el brillo de su hacha cuando ésta le apuntó al chico.

"¿Cuántas veces lo he dicho? No cazar, _probar."_

"Eres una aguafiestas, Astrid. ¿Lo sabías?" Contestó Snotlout, quitándose el arma de enfrente con un leve movimiento de manos y continuando con su caminata.

Pero Hiccup no pudo evitar apretar el paso, acercándose a la guerrera, por que eso parecía que era, para preguntar. "¿Probar?"

Astrid lo miró de reojo, y asintió. "Las armas son para defendernos en caso de que sea necesario. No vinimos aquí para matarla, ese no es nuestro trabajo." Hiccup levantó una ceja. Si ese no era el punto, ¿entonces por qué estaban allí en primer lugar? Astrid pareció leerle el pensamiento, porque continuó. "La razón por la que nadie la ha acusado de brujería es porque, hasta donde sabemos, no ha atacado a nadie. Pero la maldita lleva viviendo ya más de lo debido, mi padre dice que ya era una vieja demacrada desde que él era un muchacho, y mírala, no muere. Es obvio que le vendió su podrida alma al diablo, merece morir."

Hiccup bajó la mirada, procesando la información. ¿Para que matar a alguien que no había dañado a nadie? No podía decir que la vieja era inocente, pero ¿y si no era culpable?

"Estamos aquí para probar que es una bruja, y la quemen en la plaza. Sabemos que vive aquí abajo por que la hemos estado observando. Todas las tardes sale a comprar dos gallinas y una canasta llena de pescado y cuando regresa se detiene sobre la alcantarilla y en un parpadeo de ojos ya no está."

"¿O sea que entramos ahora porque ella no está en casa?" Preguntó Hiccup.

"Exacto."

Hiccup abrió la boca para responder, pero ella la tapó con su mano rápidamente. "Silencio". Susurró la chica. Todos se congelaron en ese momento, y apretaron sus armas con fuerza. Entonces un sonido, como el chillido de la madera en las noches, hizo eco por todo el lugar. "¿De donde vino?" Inquirió la chica, irguiéndose. El sonido se hizo presente de nuevo y todos voltearon hacia adelante, donde había mas luz.

"Astrid, mira." Dijo Ruffnut, sacudiendo el hombro de su amiga y señalando hacia una sombra de forma inhumana que crecía y crecía. Una maldición salió de los labios de la rubia, y Hiccup miró como sacaba unas pequeñas reliquias de un bolso que no había notado antes. Todos la apresuraron, distrayéndose un momento.

Y de repente el tiempo empezó a correr más lento.

Hiccup no supo porque, pero levantó la mirada. Sus ojos verdes enfocaron la figura, y entonces vio el inconfundible rostro de la anciana. Se veía cansada, y al parecer ella también tenía una excelente vista, pues cuando se dio cuenta de los objetos que la chica había sacado de su bolsa sus ojos rojos reflejaron su miedo.

Y Hiccup sintió pena por ella.

"¡Espera!" Gritó el joven, levantando sus brazos y tirando el escudo. "¡Detrás de ti!" No sabía por que lo hacia, pero era tarde para cambiar sus acciones.

Astrid lo miró perpleja, no sabiendo a que se refería y con la presión de que la bruja, porque seguramente era ella, estaba justo frente a sus narices.

"La vi, se fue corriendo para allá." El joven señalo el lado opuesto del camino e intentó lucir tan desesperado como pudiera. "Fishlegs también la vio, ¿no es así?" No era verdad, claro, pero esperó que su psicología funcionara.

La rubia, sin embargo, lo quitó del camino y se dirigió decididamente hacia donde había visto la sombra por primera vez. Pero ya no estaba allí. Astrid se llevó una mano a la cabeza, y dirigió su mirada al camino al que había señalado Hiccup. No tenía opción, tenía que creerle. Sacando un poco de aire de sus pulmones, la chica asintió vigorosamente y corrió hacia la dirección contraria. "¡Apresúrense!"

Todos la siguieron sin chistar, el miedo claro en sus rostros. Hiccup le hecho una última mirada a donde la bruja había estado, y contuvo un jadeo al verla nuevamente allí, pero esta vez sus facciones estaban adornadas de curiosidad e incertidumbre. El castaño apretó los dientes, y observó como su figura se derretía, mezclándose con el agua putrefacta del lugar.

* * *

"Casi la atrapamos". Se quejó Ruffnut, metiendo de golpe su martillo al escondite de armas. Snotlout pasó su mano por su cabello, dejando que su corazón se tranquilizara.

Los adolescentes habían corrido por horas, siguiendo pasadizos y metiéndose en los desechos. Habían seguido un extraño ruido, pero al final no habían obtenido nada. Para cuando decidieron volver, el sol ya se había ocultado.

"Tendremos mas suerte para la próxima. ¿Han notado como cada vez nos acercamos mas a ella?" Astrid se amarró su cabello en una trenza, alejándolo se su mojada ropa. Todos habían terminado con una cortada o dos, y querían apresurarse a regresar a casa para limpiarse, pero asintieron felices. Pronto podrían verla amarrada y quemada.

"Hay que descansar, vamos a casa."

No caminaron juntos por mucho tiempo, cuando las casas empezaron a hacerse familiares todos tomaron rumbos diferentes, excepto los gemelos, claro. Ya no había gente caminando por las calles, y los negocios estaban cerrados. Hiccup caminó lo más rápido que pudo hasta su casa, el frio aire de la noche hacia que sus ropas se sintieran incómodas, y el pensar en tomarse una ducha hizo que se esforzara por llegar más rápido. Pronto las rejas negras de la mansión se hicieron visibles, y el castaño no tardo nada en tocar la puerta de la entrada con demasiada insistencia. De inmediato la abrieron.

"¡Joven Hiccup!" Gritaron las chicas del servició al unísono. Las manos de todas lo tocaron por todas partes, y el adolescente sintió sus mejillas calientes.

"¿Dónde ha estado?"

"Estábamos tan preocupadas por usted."

"¿Qué le pasó en la mejilla?"

"¡Tiene suerte de que su padre aun no haya llegado!"

Hiccup rio un poco y agradeció por sus atenciones. "Lo siento mucho, me tardé mas de lo planeado con mis amigos."

La respuesta pareció ser suficiente, y cuando él se dio cuenta las chicas ya lo estaban arrastrando al enorme baño de la casa, donde prepararon una tina con agua caliente en menos de un segundo.

El adolescente sonrió aliviado cuando sumergió su cuerpo, disfrutando de la sensación. No había nada mejor que un baño, o mejor aún, que un baño que él no tuvo que preparar. El chico lavó su cabello y se concentró en quitarse el olor de excremento de su piel, apenas iba a llevar sus pensamientos hacia la bruja cuando la atmósfera se tornó fría. Una 'frialdad' conocida.

Hiccup miró hacia la vela que mantenía la luz en el cuarto, y vio el humo hipnotizante que salía de la punta. De repente la vergüenza se apoderó su mente, y metió su cuerpo lo más que pudo al agua. No quería parecer un loco, pero era como si alguien estuviera con él… en ese cuarto, en ese mismo instante. El castaño miro sus alrededores, como si intentara localizar a ese alguien que lo observaba. "¿Hola?"

Su voz se escuchó clara por la habitación, pero nada paso por unos segundos. Hiccup se sumergió mas en la tibia agua, ¿Lo habría imaginado? Pero el humo de la vela se movió vigorosamente, llamando su atención. El adolescente se acercó a esta, y observó el extraño movimiento. "¿Hola?" Repitió.

Y nuevamente pasó, el humo empezó a hacer figuras extrañas, para después disolverse y empezar otra vez. Hiccup pestañeo, intrigado. Los dibujitos en el aire seguían, y el castaño pensó que le resultaban familiares. Habían espirales, triángulos y un corazón. Un corazón…

"¡Eres tú!" La verdad le pegó a Hiccup como si fuera una roca. ¡Esos eran los dibujos que había hecho en su sueño! El chico sonrió emocionado. Eso significaba que, de algún modo, todo había sido real. ¡Tenía que serlo! El moretón había desaparecido, esa fue su primera prueba. "Sí existes." Dijo el joven, como si no creyera lo que estaba pasando. El humo se agitó nuevamente, como si estuviera indignado. Hiccup rio y estiró su mano, pero la nube de humo no se dejo tocar, simplemente se dejó llevar por el viento, rodeando al humano.

"¿Cómo es posible?" Preguntó el castaño, siguiendo con la mirada al fantasma, o al menos lo que él usaba para hacerse presente. Hiccup volvió a sonreír, maravillado, pero la felicidad no le duró mucho, porque la puerta de la habitación fue bruscamente abierta.

Por segunda vez en ese día, Hiccup se apresuró a sumergir su cuerpo en el agua al mismo tiempo que el frio del lugar desaparecía y la vela se apagaba. La ausencia del espíritu fue tan súbita que Hiccup miró con enojo a quien había interrumpido. Su padre, Stoick, se encontraba parado allí con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

"Hiccup, apresúrate a bajar, te tengo una sorpresa."

El adolescente no podía creer lo que sus oídos le decían. Con exagerados movimientos tomó la toalla que estaba a su disposición y rápidamente la envolvió en su cuerpo al salir de la tina. "¿Podrías aprender a tocar?" Gritó el muchacho, pasando a lado de su padre con la mirada en alto. Algo increíble le había pasado, y su padre _tenía_ que entrar y arruinarlo, ¡como siempre! El chico ni se molestó en ver la reacción que le había causado a Stoick y subió directamente a su cuarto, refunfuñando por lo bajo. No perdió tiempo y rápidamente se puso su camisa de la noche, ni siquiera secó su cabelló y se arrojó a la cama. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Cerró sus ojos tan fuerte como pudo, solo quería dormir. Quería asegurarse de que todo estaba pasando de verdad. El cansancio, combinado con su estado de enojo hicieron bien su trabajo, y el sueño pronto se apoderó de su mente.

* * *

Cuando las rocas se hicieron visibles, y el gris del cielo se hizo presente, Hiccup no perdió el tiempo. Miró el camino que había seguido ya dos veces, y corrió por él lo más rápido que pudo. No sabía si lo encontraría a _él_, ¿Qué tal si se había espantado o algo por el estilo?, pero tenía que llegar, _saber_ que esto era real.

Los dibujos en la tierra aparecieron, y Hiccup buscó en los alrededores por unos minutos, pero el lugar se veía desierto. Las rocas estaban donde siempre, y su arte intacta. Pensando lo peor el castaño se dejó caer, ¿Qué tal si jamás lo volvía a ver? Eso sería tan decepcionante, tan… triste. Hiccup se llevó las manos a su rostro, nuevamente estaba siendo fatalista.

El joven estaba a punto de levantarse y andar por ahí, cuando sintió las manos de alguien sobre las suyas. "¿Eh?"

"_¿Cuántas veces vas a dejar que tus amigos te golpeen?"_

Hiccup subió la mirada y se encontró con el rostro del muchacho. Éste lo miraba con curiosidad, y Hiccup sonrió aliviado. ¡Gracias al cielo! No sabía porque estaba tan feliz, pero simplemente lo estaba. "¿A que te refieres?" Preguntó, recordando lo que había dicho el joven momentos atrás.

"_Tu mejilla". _El fantasma estiró su mano, tocando con su negra garra el corte que el humano llevaba. "_Para mañana ya no estará."_

Hiccup negó lentamente. "Oh no, fue un accidente. Me caí. Pero gracias."

El peculiar joven se puso de pie, y camino distraídamente por el lugar, observando, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. Hiccup lo siguió con la mirada, absorbiendo cada detalle del muchacho. Definitivamente era extraño, se movía con mucha gracia, pero su cuerpo definitivamente no era completamente humano, es más, se parecía un poco a una ilustración de un animal exótico que había visto años atrás. "¿Sabes algo? Te pareces a un dragón." Dijo de repente.

El fantasma volteo a verlo e inclinó su cabeza a un lado, preguntándose de que hablaba el chico.

Hiccup rio un poco, y empezó a dibujar en la tierra. "Un dragón, tu sabes, esas criaturas mágicas…" El niño dibujó una cabeza y continuó. "Dicen que eran temibles y escamosas." Los trazos, como en la noche pasada, se elevaron, pero esta vez Hiccup estaba preparado. Su mano tocó el dibujo, pero este no desapareció, en su lugar parecía que la 'pintura' salía del dedo del muchacho, como un marcador. El chico miró de reojo al fantasma, que le pidió que siguiera. "Sus cuerpos eran musculosos y muy agiles". El dedo empezó a trazar en el aire, conectado a la cabeza del dibujo el cuerpo que estaba describiendo, la tinta saliendo de este, quedándose suspendida en la atmosfera. "Tenían varios tipos de alas, pero las de este dragón eran enormes." Hiccup tuvo que ponerse de puntitas para dibujarlas correctamente. "Y las patas eran poderosas." Su dedo se movía con agilidad y comodidad.  
"Y ni hablar de la cola, que tenía los suficientes músculos como para derribar a tres hombres de un golpe".

El chico regresó hacia la cabeza de la criatura que estaba creando, sin perder la concentración. "Pero lo mas peligroso eran sus ojos. Grandes y …" Hiccup trazó con cuidado, tomándose su tiempo. "Y de un verde tóxico." Una vez terminada su obra, se volteó para ver al fantasma, que estaba a centímetros de su rostro. El castaño jadeó un poco, sorprendido ante la proximidad del muchacho y más aún por la mirada de que estaba dando, con sus ojos _grandes y de un verde tóxico._ Hiccup sacudió su cabeza y se hecho para atrás. "Es un Night Fury. Así se llama este dragón." Explicó.

"_¿Él se parece a mi?" _Preguntó el joven, señalándose a si mismo. Hiccup asintió silenciosamente.

El fantasma observó el dibujo por unos segundos, analizando cada detalle. Llevó su mano a su boca, como si pensara en algo bastante interesante. Estiró su mano, tocando el trazo, y cerró sus ojos. Hiccup abrió la boca en sorpresa cuando el esbelto cuerpo del fantasma empezaba a crecer, su cola y sus alas permanecían igual, pero aumentaban en tamaño, su cabello desapareció y fue remplazado por una cabeza larga y aplastada. Cuando la transformación concluyo, un hermoso Night Fury estaba parado delante de él, perfectamente vivo y real.

"No puede ser." Susurró el adolescente, llevándose su mano a la boca. El dragón intentó observar su nueva figura, estiró sus alas y movió su cola. Parecía satisfecho. La bestia se sacudió un poco y trotó hacia el humano, que estaba congelado en el lugar. Bajó su cuello, como si lo estuviera invitando a montarlo.

Hiccup frunció el seño. Todo parecía un sueño… bueno, _era _una especie de sueño. "¿En verdad?" Preguntó. Tenía que asegurarse de no ofender a su nuevo amigo. El dragón se acercó mas hacia el suelo, asegurándole que tenía su permiso, y el castaño no perdió el tiempo y saltó a su espalda. Debajo de él sintió los músculos, moviéndose, listos para tomar vuelo, y en un segundo se encontraba a metros el suelo. La euforia se apodero de su pequeño cuerpo, y dejó escapar un grito de alegría. "¡Esto es increíble!"

El niño se aferró al cuello del dragón, disfrutando la brisa contra su rostro. Todo parecía ser tan perfecto… de no ser por el triste cielo por el que volaban. Era tan gris y frío. Hiccup suspiró y miró hacia abajo, al rostro de su amigo. ¿No le deprimía ver el mismo vacío color todos los días? El adolescente guardo silencio unos minutos, hasta que se armó de valor y se acercó al oído del fantasma. "Oye, ¿No te gustaría tener un cielo azul?"

El dragón hizo un extraño sonido, y entrecerró los ojos. Miró hacia atrás, el joven que llevaba en su espalda miraba melancólicamente hacia arriba. ¿Un cielo azul? Jamás lo había considerado. Decidiendo que no tenía nada que perder, el fantasma cerró sus ojos se concentró en crear esa curiosa fantasía. Solo era un poco de color, y en poco tiempo pudo escuchar el asombrado 'wow' de su acompañante.

Hiccup sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver una especia de ola se esparcía arriba de él. Su dragón también soltó una risa bastante peculiar mientras volaba con gracia por el color, que poco a poco ocupó todo el cielo. Sintiéndose confiado, Hiccup habló lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el fantasma lo escuchara. "¿Sabes que hace falta? Nubes."

El dragón asintió, pero en lugar de empezar a crearlas golpeó a Hiccup con una de sus alas. "¡Hey! Eso no era necesario." Dijo el niño, sobándose el hombro. El Night Fury rio, y lo hizo de nuevo, llamando la atención de su pasajero. Hiccup lo miro, encogiéndose de hombros, ¿Qué era lo que quería?

El fantasma lo miro fijamente y asintió una segunda vez. Y a Hiccup le cayó el veinte. "¿Quieres que yo lo haga?" El dragón hizo una pirueta, confirmando lo que había dicho el niño.

Hiccup torció la boca y miró sus manos. Había dibujado al dragón con ellas antes, ¿Podría hacer las nubes del mismo modo? Con un poco de miedo y dudas el castaño estiró las manos, el Night Fury bajó la velocidad para que no se cayera. Hiccup imaginó la textura de éstas. Suaves, esponjosas, blancas como la nieve y empezó a mover sus dedos. La imagen en su cabeza empezó a materializarse justo delante de él, mientras creaba una y otra vez las nubes. Ahora sí era perfecto. Todo era tan… _ideal._

Hiccup perdió la noción del tiempo. El Night Fury saltaba de nube en nube, como si fueran colchones, ambos jóvenes reían y gritaban. Parecía como si estuvieran creando un mundo perfecto, y Hiccup se permitió ser egoísta, y pensar que le pertenecía a él y a su nuevo amigo. Estaba tan perdido en la felicidad, que no se dio cuenta cuando el fantasma empezó a descender. Cuando sus patas tocaron la tierra, Hiccup se dio cuenta de que se había terminado. Se bajó con torpeza de la espalda del Night Fury, y observó como éste volvía a su forma original. La cola se hizo pequeña, al igual que sus alas. El cuerpo oscuro escamoso se transformó en piel besada por el, a excepción de las pequeñas manchas oscuras características de su piel, y una cabellera oscura como la noche se hizo presente de nuevo, tapando sus facciones.

"Es hora de que despierte, ¿no es así?" Preguntó Hiccup, el tono triste en su voz presente para los dos.

"_Así es." _Dijo el dragón, que accidentalmente borró los dientes del dibujo que Hiccup había hecho.

"¡Hey! Cuidado con eso, no son fáciles de hacer, ¿sabes?" Le respondió Hiccup juguetonamente, imitando las mismas palabras que el fantasma le había dicho el día anterior. "No quieres quedarte sin dientes, ¿o si?"

El muchacho sonrió, y se cruzó de brazos. Hiccup no tuvo tiempo de despedirse, porque lo siguiente que supo fue que la lluvia estaba entrando por su ventana, no había cielo azul ni nubes blancas. El muchacho se levantó y cerró el vidrio para protegerse del frio. La realidad de que estaba nuevamente en casa, en el mundo real, le dolió más de lo esperado.

* * *

Hola! :D

Bueno, nuevo capi! Ta~da! Respondiendo a una preguntita que me hicieron por ahí. Toothless SÍ es real, solo que es un fantasma que se mete en el subconsciente de Hiccup cuando este duerme y allí tiene el poder de crear lo que él quiera. :D

Pues bien, sé que el inicio es un poco pesado, pero vamos avanzando. Ojalá les esté gustando la dirección que está tomando el fic, y quiero decirles que en verdad amo los comentarios que me dejan! Estaba pensando en abandonar la historia porque no estaba recibiendo mucho feedback, pero me llegaron unos cuantos reviews después y eso me animó a seguir escribiendo. :3 En serio, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS a todos los que dejan un comentario, ustedes hacerme feliz! XDDD

Si tienen una pregunta no duden en decírmela, las sugerencias también son bienvenidas! Graciaaaaas!


End file.
